love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Finding a Way to Shine
is the tenth episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on December 9, 2017. Summary At the start of the new year, Leah and Sarah visit Uranohoshi to help Aqours train for the Love Live finals. Mari is asked by her father to become the director at the newly merged school, but she declines, revealing that she plans to study abroad in Italy following graduation. Later that evening, Dia and Kanan reveal to Mari that they too will be going their own separate ways after graduation. Recalling how the weather would always get in their way of wishing upon a star, Mari takes everyone on a night-time drive to somewhere they can see the stars clearly and make a wish to be together forever. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Asami Tano as Sarah Kazuno *Hinata Sato as Leah Kazuno *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Kanae Ito as Mito Takami *Rie Kugimiya as Chika's Mother *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake *Saki Yamakita as the maid Notes *'Ending Credits Character Appearance:' Mari Ohara *This episode marks the first physical appearances of Mari's parents (though her father has been mentioned in previous episodes) and Chika's father. **As for Mari's parents, her mother later appears in full in Love Live! Sunshine!! The School Idol Movie Over The Rainbow, though her appearance had her hair dyed blonde and speaking in a heavy accent as opposed to her previous appearance in the flashback, probably retconning the brunette-haired woman as one of her maids. *Although not physically appearing, Mari's maids made a voiced appearance at the beginning of this episode. *Chika shouting “晴れるまで、もっともっと遊ぼう (Let’s play more and more until it clears up)” towards the end of this episode is a possible reference to the lyrics in Mijuku DREAMER, “晴れるまで遊ぼう (Let’s play until it clears up)”. *It is unclear if Mari's van actually flew, though this was likely just a visual metaphor. *It is later revealed that Mari had a habit of sneaking out of her hotel room since she was younger. Because of this, her parents transferred her room from one floor to another up to the top floor. Errors & Goofs *Animation Errors: **In the flashback sequence, Kanan's ponytail repeatedly changes into a hair bun in several scenes. **After the opening, when Chika splashes ink on Shiitake's right eye, the ink disappears and then reappears. **The characters are not present in the flying CG-rendered van. *Continuity Errors: **Despite the fact that everyone promises to refer Dia with a "-chan" suffix in Don't Call Me Dia-san, Chika still refers to her as "Dia-san" in this episode. **Despite taking place in the 1st day of the New Year, Dia's birthday (January 1st) is not referenced or acknowledged in this episode. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!